


Sling

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan finds Virgil prodding at a nasty-looking bruise and decides to lend a hand.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 15





	Sling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the sides can be canonically injured tbh  
> But they're gonna be for the purposes of this fic because why the heck not honestly

Virgil flipped on the bathroom light, rolling up his jacket sleeve. He twisted his elbow from one side to another, inspecting the dark purple mark across the skin.

"Well, that's... not exactly ideal." Virgil winced.

"Virgil? Is everything alright?"

Virgil turned to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"I only ask because it's quite late and you're still awake. Is anything the matter?"

Virgil shrugged and held out his bruised arm. "Just hit my arm on the stairs earlier, it's nothing, really."

Logan frowned. "I'd hardly call that _nothing_. Let me see it?"

Virgil smiled. "If you insist."

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
